Miyabi Hosorogi
'Miyabi Hosorogi'Given name revealed in Dead Mount Death Play Manga: Chapter 28, 20. is a spirit possessing Misaki Sakimiya's mechanical pencil as per a pact with the Corpse God. He currently works as a 'gimmick' in the Corpse God's fortune-telling business, acting as an autonomous pencil in order to convince clients of the Corpse God's legitimacy. While alive, Hosorogi was at one point Chief of Police and an Internal Affairs inspector investigating a certain symbol alongside Tsubaki Iwanome. He was murdered before he could see his case through, and his last lingering attachment to the world is his desire to see the case entrusted to Iwanome. Appearance Hosorogi's appearance while it was alive is unknown. The mechanical pencil it possesses is spider-themed, with a decorative arachnid on its clip and a white cobweb on the cylinder. Personality Hosorogi is shrewd and broad-thinking, having masterminded the fortune-telling operation from all angles. At the same time, he can get a little carried away--especially with money-related fantasies, as his love for money remains strong even in death. That he retained a sense of self for five years post-mortem is purportedly unusual for spirits, and may suggest noteworthy tenacity. Chronology In Life Miyabi Hosorogi was an Internal Affairs inspector and at one point Chief of Police when alive, and was often referred to as a "delinquent inspector" and a "scumbag who exposed scum." At some point during his career, he was made aware of a certain symbol—and potentially a mysterious organization connected to it—and soon focused his efforts on pursuing this symbol and involved individuals. Ongoing corruption in the police force meant there were few officers whose aid he could enlist, but he eventually singled out Tsubaki Iwanome as one he could put his trust in. On a certain day, Hosorogi made his move by tossing Iwanome a pack of cigarettes. Attached to the cigarettes was a paper with the symbol drawn on it; once Iwanome affirmed he had memorized it, Hosorogi set the paper on fire and warned Iwanome to never forget the symbol or let anyone else see it as it was a "one-way ticket to death." Iwanome, thus recruited, would subsequently join the case.Dead Mount Death Play Manga: Chapter 24, 2. The investigation proved dangerous enough that Hosorogi was forced into hiding, though he never gave up on the case itself and grew ever closer to closing in on his targets. He would consequently be murdered at an abandoned building commonly used by murderers as a dumping ground, by someone he later asusmes is a hired assassin rather than one of his targets. He lingers on Earth in spirit form for the next five years, driven by his need to see Iwanome shoulder the case in his stead. In Death When the Corpse God—in Polka Shinoyama's body—discovers Hosorogi's spirit underneath the building, after the five years have passed, he is surprised to find Hosorogi still has a sense of self and intelligence and as such offers to make a pact with him. Once the pact is made, he moves Hosorogi's spirit to one of Misaki Sakimiya's mechanical pencils he picked off the floor. The day after Lemmings' appearance at Clarissa's Bar, The Corpse God presents the possessed pencil to Misaki and Takumi Kuruya as an example an object possessed by a spirit he has made a pact with. Hosorogi writes on a piece of paper that he is honored to be working with friends of the "Mediator Clarissa" and introduces himself as 'Hosorogi', rattling off a list of ways they could use him as a weapon. That day, the Corpse God announces his attention to open a fortune-telling shop and use his Necromancy to make money. Three days later—by which time Hosorogi redesigns the business sign—finds the fortunes shop doing good business, with customers lining up to have their fortunes told. One of these customers is Saimyouji, who is shocked when the Corpse God alludes to his leg injury, and quite impressed when Hosorogi acts as an autonomous pencil. During a break, Hosorogi credits his sign redesign as one of the reasons the business is actually making money. Takumi admits the sign is impressive for a pencil but is still skeptical about the profitability of fortunes, so Hosorogi provides a thorough rundown of how their business' fortunetelling works and why his performative self-propelled gimmick is key to selling the Corpse God's abilities as the 'real deal.' While Takumi admits he should probably just be thankful, he is still worried that the business' success depends so heavily on a "one-trick mechaninal pencil that randomly showed up." Hosorogi insists that this is just a 'foot in the door' for when they start advertising their fortunetelling at Clarissa's club, after which the 'real show' will start once they attract more influential clientele. He also assures the Corpse God that they can shut down the operation before he attracts too much attention, though he sighs wistfully at all the money they could make. The business continues running without incident for some amount of time; when it is next seen closed, it is revealed the Corpse God's fortunetelling efforts have raked in one hundred-thousand yen. Hosorogi delightedly rolls in the yen notes before stopping to assure the Corpse God that he is not a sham for using his paranormal powers, after the profits are split five ways. As such, though Hosorogi is the 'brains of the operation', he receives an equal share of twenty-thousand yen. They are interrupted by the unexpected arrival of several Shinoyama bodyguards and the young twins Shizuki Shinoyama and Kazuki Shinoyama—the real Polka's half nephew and half niece—who crow at having found their runaway uncle and demand he read their fortunes. Takumi attempts to keep the attention off the Corpse God and on him by goading Kazuki, but eventually the twins leave after "Polka" gives them a hug and whispers something in their ears. Once the twins leave, the Corpse God explains to Hosorogi and the others that the twins are being haunted by a spirit who appeared to be pleading with him to save them. Hosorogi suggests the Corpse God make a contract with the spirit like he did him, but the Corpse God points out Hosorogi is a unique case—the whole reason he contracted with Hosorogi is because he found it "incredible" Hosorogi retained his consciousness for five years without aid. The next day, Misaki and the Corpse God—carrying the real Polka in his hood—leave to dine with the Shinoyamas. Hosorogi and Takumi remain behind at the abandoned building, where Takumi remarks to him that Takeru Shinoyama—the real Polka's eldest half nephew, and the president of Shinoyama Security—is the Shinoyama relative they need to most keep an eye on. Hosorogi has already heard of the rumors that Takeru has full power over the Shinoyamas' shadier affairs, and the two discuss the real Polka's status within the family, Misaki's adaptability, and the possibility that one of the Shinoyamas may have wanted the real Polka dead to claim his inheritance. By the time "Polka," the real Polka, and Misaki return that night, with Misaki's dress charred and the Corpse God carrying an antique radio, Hosorogi and Takumi have already been made aware that an arsonist set fire to the manor and tried to kill Shizuki and Kazuki. Hosorogi supposes it makes sense for a being from another world to acquaint himself with radios and newspapers before moving on to ther news sources; when Takumi observes the Corpse God is acting like a kid, Hosorogi guesses that the real Polka's memories and consciousness are causing the Corpse God to regress a little. Shortly after the radio is plugged in and tuned to a news station, the news reports that two police cars carrying a suspected arsonist went up in flames earlier that afternoon; Takumi uses his computer to confirm the arsonist was the one who attacked Shinoyama manor. The next news item on the female announcer's list is that of Tena Sorimura—a man now infamous for the various stunts he has pulled as the troublemaker "Phantom Solitaire." The announcer rattles off some of his more notorious stunts, none of which Hosorogi has ever heard of—nor is he at all familiar with Sorimura's name, implying Sorimura was still an unknown figure when Hosorogi was still alive. Misaki notices that the announcer's voice has changed from a woman's to a man's, drawing everyone's attention back to the radio, and it soon becomes apparent that Sorimura himself has hijacked the braodcast. Sorimura announces that he will make a comeback performance as "Phantom Solitare" in one week's time before signing off. Takumi asks the Corpse God if there were any similar "enemies of the state" in his homeworld, and he lists several before learning-via-Takumi that no dragons exist on Earth. At his evident surprise, Hosorogi suggests they at some point ought to do a thorough comparison of the creatures inhabiting this world and the other world. The group converses for a little while longer until they hear a knocking at the door, which opens to reveal two late-night visitors: Sayo Shinoyama—one of the real Polka's half nieces—and Xiaoyu Lei, her escort and an alleged butler-in-training. As Sayo's room had burned down in the fire, Rozan Shinoyama—via a pre-recorded message—requests that "Polka" allow her and Xiaoyu to stay with him for the time being. "Polka" agrees, and a room one floor down is swiftly accommodated for Sayo and Xiaoyu's use. Once Sayo and Xiaoyu are situated, the Corpse God and his friends return upstairs for further discussion before turning in for the night. The next morning, Iwanome and his partner Kozaburo Arase arrive at the building and catch the Corpse God in the middle of changing into his fortunetelling outfit, whereupon Iwanome requests "Polka" read his fortune. Sayo, Xiaoyu, and Arase file into the fortunetelling room to witness the 'psychic reading', with Hosorogi on the table as per his usual role and Takumi ready at his computer elsewhere for the 'hot reading.' The Corpse God proceeds to do a 'hot reading' of Iwanome using Takumi's information, referencing Takumi's job at the Community Safety Division as well as his arranged marriage proposals. When he says that Iwanome will "continue to walk submerged" for as as long as he carries his "deep scar from his past," Iwanome asks if he can guide him to the man who gave him the injury and left him "one-winged" in the first place. At the Corpse God's signal—"The shredded wing will spell out the signpost to you"—Hosorogi draws the simplified symbol on a sheet of paper. Iwanome surges to his feet, grabs the Corpse God by his clothes, and demands to know what he knows and why he spelled out the symbol.Dead Mount Death Play Manga: Chapter 23. The Corpse God coolly replies that all he has done is shown Iwanome the way; Iwanome grits his teeth, relaxes, and offers him payment for the session and his wrinkled shirt before he and Arase take his leave. Although customers are still waiting to have their fortunes read, the Corpse God and his friends—excluding Sayo and Xiaoyu, the latter having left to go shopping—take a moment to recover from Iwanome's visit. The Corpse God says no ghost was 'possessing' Iwanome and, when Takumi asks if he really drew something that "just happened" to "push Iwanome's buttons," explains that he left the drawing to Hosorogi at Hosorogi's request.Dead Mount Death Play Manga: Chapter 24, 19-22. When Misaki asks if Hosorogi knew 'that officer,' Hosorogi writes that Shinjuku is a surprisingly deep place before revealing that he was an Internal Affairs inspector when alive, and that he knew Iwanome and Arase despite being posted at a different station. He shares with clear amusement, if not pride, some of the deprecating monikers he was called at the time—but refuses to show or explain what he wrote for Iwanome on the paper unless the Corpse God pays a fee of one million yen. Takumi says Hosorogi is acting rather "heavy-handed" against a necromancer he owes quite a bit to, so Hosorogi apologizes for being the reason "Polka" was grabbed by the neck—demurs and admits that what he wrote has to do with his 'lingering regret.'Dead Mount Death Play Manga: Chapter 25, 21. The Corpse God proposes a deal: in exchange for letting him put Hosorogi to work, he will release Hosorogi from all his lingering attachments to the world. In thinking of his 'lingering attachements,' Hosorogi silently muses that he needs to see 'Lisa' sooner rather than later. Several days pass. On the day scheduled for Sorimura's comeback performance, Sorimura delivers a 'performance' which all of Shinjuku witnesses: a delivery of a dirigible fleet floating across Shinjuku's skies, each dirigible's side painted with a symbol identical to the symbol Hosorogi drew save for one difference—unlike Hosorogi's symbol, Sorimura's symbol has a horizontal line drawn across its confluence point. The Corpse God and his friends crowd around the window to look when Sayo calls them over; in shock, the Corpse God identifies the symbol as, despite some differences, unquestionably the emblem of a fallen empire in his world. His statement leaves Hosorogi utterly nonplussed. Fifty-eight minutes after the dirigibles' invasion of Shinjuku airspace, a sniper shoots a Solitaire dummy planted on top of one of the airships. Sorimura subsequently arranges another live broadcast, in which he shares footage of the shot dummy and a theory that whatever organization wanted him dead must have footholds within the police (as only a police helicopter could have flown above the airships). He then offers his viewers a three hundred million yen reward for whomever can give him the "most helpful information" they can find on the symbol. The Corpse God and his friends watch the broadcast on Takumi's tablet, with Hosorogi and the real Polka listening from the table; once the broadcast is over, Sayo marches up to them and demands an explanation for "Polka's" earlier statement about the "world he came from." The Corpse God confesses his true identity and gives an abbreviated version of his backstory, all of which Sayo says she believes. Once Sayo and Misaki (and the real Polka) have returned from the showers, the group discusses the symbol once more. Takumi volunteers to use his "identification wizardry" (i.e. hacking) to gather information starting with the police's data networks. At this, Hosorogi admits he may have an 'inkling' of what is going on, though he cannot go into details; however, he does warn the others to be careful—for the police department truly is a "hotbed of vice." It does not take long for Takumi to hack into Iwanome's file nor does it take him long to see that Iwanome has been investigating Hosorogi for quite some time. Hosorogi asks with some trepidation if Iwanome really was using the police station's computers all this time, and Takumi clarifies Iwanome was up until a few years ago; as a result, some but not all of the records have been deleted. He proceeds to relate some of the more relevant details of Iwanome's most recent files. The next morning finds four customers bright and early for fortune readings: Saimyouji; two young ladies; and Sorimura disguised as salaryman Shota Yamanoura. While the Corpse God is changing into his fortuneteller garb, Takumi—who spent all night looking into the symbol—informs him that Hosorogi was pursuing the symbol himself when he went missing. Hosorogi confirms this is correct, adding that he was killed when he "almost had them by the wail." Hosorogi 'voices' his suspicion that his murderer was a hired assassin rather than one of his targets, which Takumi assumes means Hosorogi suspects the criminal belonged to the police force. Hosorogi refuses to confirm or deny this or say anything else, as he does not know beyond a doubt and he does not want to involve the others in his 'drama.' After all, he has already communicated what was necessary to Iwanome—and here he confides that his last lingering attachment to Earth is his desire to see his case left in Iwanome's hands.Death Mount Death Play Manga: Chapter 29, 4. References Category:Characters